


Who Arthur Takes to Bed

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Episode: s04e08 Lamia, Gossip, Lancelot knew, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting around the fire in Longstead, Gwaine reveals some surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Arthur Takes to Bed

“Why does Merlin and Gwen going to help a village necessitate four armed guards?” Elyan pondered aloud while they settled in for the night in Longstead.

            “Our king fancies your sister, that’s why.” Percival replied as he sat down, joining the other knights next to the fire.

            “No, that’s not quite it.” Gwaine smirked as he sipped his wine.

            “Then why, pray tell, would Arthur send the four of us out?” Leon’s challenge was seconded by Percival.

            Gwaine paused allowing the suspense to build, smirking with the delight of knowing the secret that everyone longed to hear. “Merlin.”

            “Why does _Merlin_ require four guards? Elyan laughed. “I know Arthur likes him, but he’s still just a manservant.”

            “You’ve never seen them when they’re alone. I have. I met them when they started a tavern fight, remember? Before the fight I watched them and, well, Guinevere isn’t the servant our king loves. The eyes they gave each other!” Gwaine laughed.

            “You’ve had too much to drink, Gwaine. Arthur’s a good man. You shouldn't go spinning tale such as that.” Leon moved to take away Gwaine’s wine, laughing along with the others.

            “Fine, don’t believe me, but Lancelot saw it too.” The other knights hushed a bit. “You know how close he and Merlin were. I guess Merlin told him. One day I was going to ask Arthur for, I can’t remember now, and ran into Lancelot on my way there. He told me Merlin had just gone into Arthur’s chambers and there was nothing Arthur had on his schedule for the rest of the day. I asked what that mattered and Lancelot blinked at me in confusion. Then he told me everything. Arthur may kiss Gwen but he takes Merlin to bed.”

            “That actually explains a lot. I mean, Merlin’s a horrid servant, really. And he is there very early in the morning, despite not being an early riser.” There was silence as the knights pondered the new information.

            After they were healed of their injuries from the lamia, Arthur decided that they would all stay another night in Longstead to ensure everyone was rested. Percival made his way to a clump of bushes out of sight, after everyone had settle in for the night. When he passed the house Arthur was staying in, curiosity got the better of him.

            “Arthur.” Merlin moaned from inside.

            “Merlin.” The king replied, panting.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
